


Days at America's Place

by 2p_Arkansas



Series: USA State Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meet the States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2p_Arkansas/pseuds/2p_Arkansas
Summary: Welcome to America! Home of the United States, literally! Where America, also known as Alfred F. Jones,  has to deal wi--- I mean, *cough*, love his siblings and all of their shenanigans.  And after a little mishap... well things get a bit more complicated





	1. Before Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ( Just in case it needs to be said, I do not own Hetalia or any characters from Hetalia. Also whoever started state stories should be given cookies, because they're great. The personalities and traits I give the states do not reflect my views on the people there and are not going to be one-hundred percent accurate as I've never been to all fifty states. For the most part, I gave them random personalities (sometimes dependent on who colonized them, etc.) and based their hobbies, quirks, etc. on actual facts about the states.)
> 
> (Also, this story is known as Days at America's Place (REWRITTEN) on my Wattpad account, 2p_Arkansas)

Just outside of the city that never sleeps, hidden beyond the woods, a mansion slept beneath the stars. Fifty-plus personifications practically dead to the world. One could only expect as much at four-thirty in the morning.

Well, except for one. Number five, Connecticut, stumbled down the stairs. His white dress shirt was messily thrown on and his blue jeans were wrinkled. Not to mention his tie, if it could still be called that. His brown hair had suffered a similar fate, being half-heartedly thrown up in a ponytail.

Connecticut made his way into the kitchen and started the coffee machine, content when the machine started humming. He didn't know how he would survive the day without it.

His friends and family could be quite a handful, especially during get-togethers and holidays. Holidays were always the worst. But, Connecticut supposed it wouldn't be a proper Thanksgiving (or any holiday) if someone didn't start a fist-fight over the turkey. All nostalgia aside, though, coffee was the only real reason any of them could deal with each other.

The brunette turn to stare out the window with dull green eyes as he waited for the coffee to finish. It was still dark outside, but he could make out the vague shape of a body sleeping peacefully on the lounge chair. Probably New York; he sometimes swam in the pool when he couldn't sleep.

Connecticut sighed as his thoughts turned to his older brother. Thomas had always had trouble sleeping, being an insomniac before insomnia was a thing. It tended to interfere with his work and his awareness of time, usually not enough to cause too many problems. Sometimes, when stresses were high...

Connecticut was pulled out of his thoughts as the coffee machine slowed to a dull hiss before shutting off completely. He smiled one of his rare, full face smiles as he happily poured himself a cup.

He sat in the kitchen like that for awhile, eventually pulling out some paperwork just to give himself something productive to do. Unlike a lot of his siblings, he didn't utterly despise paperwork; if anything, it gave him something to kill time with, so he appreciated it to an extent. He and Delaware would often get together just to do paperwork. No talking, no phones, no distracting siblings; just the shuffle of papers and the scribbling of pens. The occasional comment or question, sure, but rarely even that. But they found it to be more relaxing and much faster to do paperwork in each other's company, so it just became something they did together.

Just as the sun started to peak into the window sill, the back door opened. New York, looking as sleep deprived as ever, walked in. His messy black hair was still damp from what Connecticut guessed was a late night swim (or rather, early morning, he supposed) and his sleepy dark blue eyes were plagued with dark circles. The Connecticuter frowned at his appearance, but didn't say anything. New York likely felt as much like death as he looked.

However, New York still noticed his look and frowned as well. "Don't you dare give me that look, Connor. I'm running on, like, an hour of sleep."

Connecticut, instead of replying, simply got up and started the coffee machine again as he poured the last of the pot for the poor state. A small 'thanks' was all he got out of the grumpy New Yorker, but he knew he meant it.

Instead of trying to strike up a conversation, Connecticut washed his cup and headed for his room before the others woke up. He wasn't what you'd call a people person, and fifty people were just a few too many for him. However, from the screams and angry curses he could hear up stairs, he was just a little too late.

The day would be long. He could just feel it.


	2. Pranks and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massachusetts being Massachusetts... that's really all this is, honestly.

The sun had barley risen over the trees when the peace was broken. The screams, angry shouts, and curses could be heard all around the surrounding woods. If anyone in those woods hadn't known the Jones and their friends, they likely thought it was murder. It had happened before... that had been a long talk with the cops.

Even so, number six, Massachusetts, couldn't care less as he ran from his angry siblings. If anything, they should've been thanking him, since they needed to be up and going by now anyway. Especially the representative for the states.

There was a nation meeting.

State meetings caused enough stress and tension and pent up energy, with fifty-plus people stuffed all in the same house. They didn't need the added tension of being constantly aware that dozens of foreign countries, many of which they had issues with, was just in town not too far away. And unfortunately, they couldn't reschedule the state meeting, because by the time they realize the meetings fell too close together there was no time to cancel and set another date. It was hard enough to do so the first time.

They couldn't even move the meeting farther away, since the nation meeting always happened in New York, in the same building. And New York's house was one of the only one big enough to house and contain all fifty states. So they were kinda screwed.

Massachusetts smiled wider as he came to a stop in kitchen. He ran his hand through his pale blonde hair, making it messier as he started thinking about what his next prank would be. It surely couldn't beat the one he and the Dakota twins had just pulled. After all, what's better than duct tape and air horns? He could still hear his siblings grumble and curse as they stumbled down stairs.

The Massachusettsan took note of the New Yorker behind him. While he loved his brothers and sisters, he could never pass an opportunity to mess with them. As he poured his coffee (coffee always came first), he turned to look at New York. "Dang, Thomas, you look terrible."

New York wasn't amused. "And you look like a jerk."

Massachusetts simply laughed, walking out of the kitchen before Virginia or Louisiana kicked him out. Apparently, one accident with a turkey and some deep fried gum was enough to permanently ban him and West Virginia from the kitchen. They were mean like that.

New York followed him, if not a bit slowly, into the dinning room. It was already crowded with half-awake states. A few looked up at them, and others ignored them as they waited for breakfast to be served.

Massachusetts looked around at the crowded table, looking for a good seat. There was one open next to Oregon, but the two of them never really talked much. A seat next to Virginia was open as well, but he had an impending sense of doom at the thought, so that seat was out of the question.

However, there was a seat next to Pennsylvania. Oh. Massachusetts smiled wickedly.

He walked over quickly and sat down next to her. "Hey, Penny! Little Rhode! Long time, no see."

The blonde Pennsylvanian turned to him, dropping her conversation with Rhode Island. She flashed him a million dollar smile but her eyes didn't match. "What's sup, Bay Stater?"

Rhode Island leaned forward. "Hey, Mass."

Massachusetts kept his focus on Pennsylvania, ignoring him. "So, I've heard you've been practicing your swings?"

That was how all hell broke loose.

It had started out simple enough, like it always did. Little comments here and there, slyly insulting the other and always bringing sports into it. Then New York caught wind of the conversation, and jumped in. He wasn't so subtle. Rhode Island, knowing how his siblings could be, took it as his sign to leave.

It continued like that, even when food was being put on their plates and stuffed in their mouths. Florida, California, Texas, and Michigan also joined in at some point, turning the discussion(?) into an all out argument. They tried to drag Delaware into it despite his protest, but Virginia got him out of it and sent him on his way.

Many of the states, especially the more peaceful ones, left the dining room before Virginia lost her cool. She had her hands on the table, large eyebrows scrunched as she stared them down. Her long, messy blonde hair shadowed her face, freaking some of the others out. Unfortunately for the squabbling states, they had yet to notice her.

That was their last mistake.

She suddenly shot out of her seat and slammed her hands on to the table, effectively cracking it. "ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS RIGHT NOW AND ACT LIKE YOU HAVE SOME SENSE!" She took a couple of deep breaths. "I didn't raise any of you to be so, so arrogant and disrespectful to each other. Where are your manners? If you want to fight, at least have the decency to do it outside."

She took another deep breath before placing her hands on her hips, giving them a glare.

The offending states looked at each other. His sister or not, Massachusetts was thoroughly intimidated by Virginia, and so were the others if their expressions were anything to go by. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Pennsylvania spoke up. "So... I have your permission to beat up this Bay Stater outside?"

Massachusetts looked at the Pennsylvanian. She was gonna beat up who? Surely she didn't think she was going to beat him up!

Virginia sighed in defeat. "Just... Just don't crush the roses."

At that, Massachusetts was the first to drag Pennsylvania and New York out the back door, clearly wanting to waste no time. The others quickly followed, just as eager to prove who was stronger and break their tie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia sighed once again, before searching for Connecticut to discuss buying New York a new table. Unlike some of her brothers and sisters, she wasn't the type to break it and run, no matter how much he deserved it.

Before she could get far, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Eleanor didn't know who would possibly be texting her, seeing as all her siblings were there or busy and her bosses knew better than to disturb a state meeting.

To her surprise, it was Delaware.

"What could he possibly want?" she wondered. He wasn't the type to text people when he was in the middle of something.

Delaware: hey need help asap

Virginia: What do you mean?

Delaware: had a accident huge problem pls send help

Virginia: Like all of the east coast kind of problem or ?

Delaware: no like Connor or heck Lucas

Virginia: You haven't even told me what the problem is.

Delaware: me and Morgan made a mistake


	3. Meeting 'Fun'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Delaware; he dosen't get paid enough for this.

Delaware was having a bad day.

Waking up by Massachusetts's less than amazing prank was unpleasant. The other states arguing was a daily irritation. State meetings were stressful. But all of this on the same day as a nation meeting?

"I can cook, Frog!"

"Honhonhon. Angleterre, do not lie to yourself."

"Can we go make pasta now, ve~?"

"Kesesese! I'm AWESOME!"

"Become one with Russia, da?"

"Maple..."

And on and on and on it went. Delaware, better known as America, was just not feeling it. China kept bugging him about the debt. France and England seemed to bring him and Québec, also known as Canada, into their argument every other sentence. Russia seemed to be itching for a fight, and if he kept on he was gonna get one. Delaware's headache wasn't getting any better.

He just wanted to go home.

"QUIET!" and Germany finally had exploded.

'Took him long enough,' Delaware thought with an internal groan. His headache just wasn't getting any better.

All the nations, though used to the German's outbursts by now, took the hint and sat down. With that, the nations got down to business and actually started the meeting. That only lasted about thirty minutes before it was destroyed.

Just as Japan finished his speech about something or another --- Delaware couldn't care --- the meeting doors flew open. On the other side was a small girl, maybe seven or eight, with long blonde hair and wide brown eyes. She wore a white blouse and a jean skirt with the cutest blue flatts. In short, she was adorable.

Before anyone could say anything, she ran to Delaware and hugged him tightly. "Brother!"

"Samantha?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled, making a few nations squeal about how cute she was. "I wanted to see my brother. Morgan was cheating at ping-pong."

"Yeah? How so?"

Before she could answer, Germany cleared his throat, bringing a few of them back to focus. He look uncertainty at the pair. "You want to explain, America?"

Most of the other nations nodded, curiosity getting the better of even the politer ones. Prussia, Canada, the Italies, Russia, and Mexico just sat back and watched, curious as to how he would handle it. England stood up.

"Yes, America, what is this about 'brother'?" he scowled.

"Hahaha, dude," the Delawarean started. "Well, you see, uhh---"

"Samantha Justice Jones!"

All heads turned towards the door, and England let out a gasp. "America?"

In the doorway stood Maryland, and Delaware could see where the confusion came from. Their hair was the same, except instead of a cowlick, Maryland had two strands that fell into his face. Maryland's eyes, hidden behind round glasses, were also just a shade darker. They were practically twins. He wore a white button down and clean slacks, not even the tie a little out of place.

"Yo, Morgan, I think you lost something," Delaware said, holding up the girl. Maryland rushed over, taking her from his arms. He checked her over for anything wrong before heaving out a stressed sigh.

"Don't go rushing off like that! I thought I lost you," he shuddered. "Eleanor would've had my hide."

"I'd hate to interrupt," England hissed. "But just who the hell are you?"

Maryland turned and growled, pulling his sister closer to him. Delaware shot him a warning look. "None of your business, Redcoat."

England's jaw dropped, but Delaware spoke up before he could say anything. "Morgan, that's enough. Take Sam home before Elly has a heart-attack."

"Not so fast," Germany interrupted. "These aren't humans or any nations I know. Who are they?"

"I would hate to be nosy, America-san, but I also want to know."

And just like that, the entire room (almost) were yelling their own questions. The trio tried to deflect their questions as much as possible, but the nations were insistent. Germany and England had the entrance blocked.

"OKAY! All of you unawesome losers need to shut up!" Prussia stood up, and so did Quebec, the Italies, Mexico, and Russia."

"Al," Quebec said. "Just tell them."

North Italy nodded. "Yeah, even if you manage to leave, their not gonna let this go, ve~!"

Delaware sighed and looked at Maryland, who shrugged and glared at England. He knew they were right, but everyone had agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone yet. Not with tensions still relatively high. He looked around once more, before hanging his head. Virginia would kill them.

"Ok, fine," he started, choosing to stare England and Germany in the eyes. "All of the states, provinces, territories, and capitals between me, Mexico, and Canada are personified."

Que shocked 'what?'s.

"This," he pointed at Maryland. "Is my brother Maryland, one of the American states. The girl, Samantha, is my little sister D.C. I'm Delaware, Canada is Quebec, and Mexico is Yucatan."

England passed out and the others, once again, started yelling out questions. Delaware could only sigh and pull out his phone. They were gonna need some help.


	4. Meeting 'Fun'! pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia means buisness, and she's brought back up.

Louisiana stared up at the tall skyscraper, dreading what was coming next. The wind blew through his shoulder length hair, the blonde curls becoming messer than before. He released a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, settling his blue eyes on the two people beside him.

Florida's brown eyes seemed to burn holes into the building, as if it was the reason of all of her problems. She huffed as her hair blew in her face, tensely and roughly pulling her thick, brown hair up into a ponytail. Virginia, just to her left, seemed to be in a similar state. Her green eyes were hard and cold; passer-bys gave her wide-eyed looks and steered clear.

He, Florida, and Virginia had decided to go to nation meeting to help deal with the situation, being a few of the oldest. Florida, despite Virginia's protests, had brought her boa, Tallahassee, and pistol, ready for a fight. He didn't think those were necessary, but there was no changing her mind once it was made up.

He also might have brought his shotgun. Just in case.

Virginia scowled, uncrossing her arms and marched forward. "Come on, might as well get it over with."

They walked into the lobby, and Louisiana couldn't help but admire the room. It was deserted, likely due to security measures or something for the meeting, making their steps eco through the large lobby. The floor was beautifully decorated, more so than anything else, and he was sure the building had to have been something else before. Perhaps New York would know, being in his state and all.

"Ella," Florida said as she they wandered through the lobby. Louisiana instantly snapped his attention back to the others. "You do know they won't leave us alone now, right?"

"Unfortunately, Rosa," Virginia answered. "I would expect nothing else."

"Maybe if we make it clear we don't wanna talk, they'll go away?" Louisiana suggested uncertainly as they entered the elevator.

Florida snorted. "It'd be nice, but I doubt empires ever really change, _sí_?"

The blonde boy shook his head as he pressed a button for the fifteenth floor. "Everyone changes, for better or worse."

"You're starting to sound like Alfred."

"You're sounding like Jasper."

"Oh my word!" Virginia turned to face the two. "Please be quiet. I need some time to think."

With that, the trio rode the rest of the way in silence. Louisiana liked to think that maybe his spanish friend was wrong. That they had changed. That this would change nothing and that they could, he didn't know, just continue to ignore each other? But, he was not naive territory, nor was he an ignorant teenager. He knew Florida was right.

The ding of the elevator broke the silence, Virginia giving a tense "come on" before leading the way. Louisiana could hear the other countries talking farther down the hall, their presence on the verge of overwhelming.

Florida sighed, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know i'm a bit pessimistic at times, but just don't worry so much about it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Louisiana smiled. Even after centuries, he supposed some people didn't change. He was about to reply, before the Virginian suddenly stopped. "We're here."

She shoved the doors open, her eyes narrowing on familiar faces. Any noise they had heard before died the minute she opened the door, every nation staring at them.

Delaware and Maryland, who had been sitting with Quebec and Yucatan, jumped up. D.C., who was talking cheerfully with Sealand **(who knows when or how he got there)**, waved at them with a huge smile on her face. Maryland, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights. Delaware look nervous, but more tired than anything.

Germany and England stood up as well, but were frozen from her glare. France was staring wide eyed at Louisiana, who was avoiding his eyes. Spain, too, was staring at Florida, confused. No one else dared move.

Maryland looked like he wanted to say something, but Virginia beat him to it. "Just what were you thinking!"

Delaware let out a nervous laugh, but didn't say anything. Maryland looked ready to pass out from fear, and Louisiana couldn't blame him. D.C. looked down guiltily, clearly uncomfortable with how she was shouting. In the end, it was Quebec who spoke up.

"Please calm down, Eleanor," he said as he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Virginia instantly closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "They were being interrogated by almost all of the world; they didn't really have much of a choice."

"Oh yeah?" Florida walked into the room fully, tense. Like a cornered animal. "Why is Samantha and that _estúpido_ here in the first place, then?"

Before anyone could say anything, D.C shot up out of her seat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's my fault, i'm sorry! I just wanted to see Big Brother..."

Florida instantly looked guilty. Louisiana frowned, putting his hand on his Floridan friend's shoulder. Virginia and Maryland ran over to the crying capital, the boy hugging her while his sister gently rubbed her back.

"Listen to me right now, young lady," Virginia said, trying to keep her voice soft and comforting. "It's not your fault and no one is blaming you, understand?"

Maryland nodded. "Yeah, if anything, it's the nations fault for not being able to mind their own business."

"If only they would," Delaware added, mumbling more to himself than anyone else. He had also went to Florida to make sure she was ok, knowing that the other two would take care of D.C..

The Englishman scowled at Maryland, having not heard Delaware. "Well sorry that we're concerned about random kids breaking into a meeting; which is a security issue, mind you."

Virginia tried to stand up, clearly about to go off on another tangent, when the Marylander grabbed her sleeve. They seemed to have a silent conversation, oblivious to the confused looks of many the nations were giving them.

Spain and France hadn't taken their eyes off of the other two new arrivals since Virginia had busted in. They looked to much alike to be an accident.

"Uh, who are you?" Spain asked. Everyone instantly stopped whispering to each other, instead also staring at the states in question. Florida tensed even more.

"You know who we are: states."

"But what are your names? We are all curious, _non_?" France held his gaze on an increasingly uncomfortable Louisiana. He had always wondered if he would ever meet his papa. It was always a scary idea, and he was only getting more anxious. Suddenly, he found his muddy camo boots fascinating.

Florida wasn't having it, though. She pulled out her pistol and started advancing on the Frenchman. "Is it any-"

"Rosa," Delaware swiftly interrupted, blocking her view of France. His wide, child-like eyes were filled with concern, frowning lightly. "Please try and make nice with them. We'll get nowhere being hostile. Please."

The Floridan simply huffed, choosing to glare at the ground as Louisiana pulled her back. Yucatan, who had been unusually quiet, finally spoke up. "You already told them you exist, you're not getting out of telling them your names now. Make this easy on everyone and just tell them, _hermana_."

She turned to glare at him, but said nothing. Louisiana sighed, looking to Virginia for her verdict. She also sighed, any anger she had displayed being replaced with quiet acceptance.

"Fine, I am Eleanor G. Jones," Virginia started. "Also known as Virginia. I am one of the oldest of the American states, and I take that very seriously." She glared at everyone, as if to make a point.

Louisiana looked to Florida, who shook him off and straighten up. "I am Rosa Estrella Avila, also called Florida. That's more than you should know."

Spain seemed like he wanted to say something, but Louisiana quickly stepped up before they got into that.

"I'm Corwin F. Lafayette, or Louisiana," he looked at France with a small scowl. "And I like to think I'm worth a bit more than five cents an acre." (I like to imagine Louisiana's pretty salty about that)

France paled drastically. The other nations shifted uneasily in the tense atmosphere, looking between the former colonies and empires. Louisiana could only look down, instantly regretting saying anything at all. It had been a spur of the moment thing, something he had been wanting to get off of his chest for a long time, but it certainly wasn't the right place to do so.

Why couldn't thing just go right for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if any characters are OOC, I tried to keep them as in character as possible but I don't have much practice writting most of them, so yeah. If there is anything I can do to write them better, please let me know! 
> 
> Also: What state/province do you want a p.o.v in? I'm trying to do each chapter in a different one, though I don't know how well that's gonna work out. It's also hard to choose which one to do next, so any suggestions are welcome!


	5. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohio taking one for the team. New York is eternally greatful.

Ohio wasn't sure what was going on, honestly.

The girl had spent the better part of the morning reading outside, just at the edge of the woods. It had been rather nice. The June morning had been on the cool side, everything wet with dew, untouched by the steadily rising sun. Blue birds sang and bunnies dashed between the bushes. She didn't know how long she had been out there, and she didn't really care.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Ohio had just started the chapter about quantum mechanics when a voice startled her, "Marietta!"

She turned around, little round glasses falling off in the process. She cursed, tucking her short brown hair behind her ears. Even with blurry vision, she could see someone running through the garden towards her.

"Oh, here," the figure bent down, picking up her glasses and placing them on her nose. Her violet eyes met blue in surprise.

"Walter?"

Wisconsin gave her a shy smile. His blonde hair was messily sticking up everywhere, and his blue eyes were still sleepy. He played with the sleeves of his baby blue hoodie, which was three sizes too big and only served to make him look even smaller. Ohio thought he was adorable, like a baby cow.

She smiled back at him. "Did you need something?"

His smile vanished, and he glanced behind him. "New York is calling for a meeting."

"I thought the meeting started at noon?" she frowned. No one would ever start a meeting early unless it was an emergency.

The Wisconsinite shrugged. "I think something happened. Eleanor, Rosa, and Corwin left in a rush earlier, no explanation. Haven't heard from Morgan, Samantha, or Alfred, either."

She nodded. Everyone always knew when someone did something out of the ordinary (word always got around somehow...), so it was no surprise when Nevada and California just had to text everyone that Virginia had left suddenly without a word. Maryland and D.C. had also vanished sometime during breakfast, so everyone had already been concerned.

Something was off.

"Hey! Everyone's waiting, you coming?"

Rhode Island was standing on the back porch, green eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed.

Ohio stood quickly, heat rising to her cheeks. "Of course! We were just on our way."

The three of them quickly made their way to the dining room, and just as Rhode said, everyone was already seated along the long table. The room was ablaze with conversations and arguments. Most were about why New York called the meeting; nobody seemed to know why.

Ohio took her seat, her brothers Illinois and Indiana on either side. Wisconsin sat in front of her, Wyoming to his right and Missouri to his left. Rhode Island took his place near the head of the table where the original thirteen usually sat. There were a few chairs empty, which was highly unusual, and only made Ohio's anxiety worse.

New York stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He walked to the head of the table, which was empty, and quickly took a deep breath.

"As you already know, Eleanor left earlier to take care of something she would not elaborate on," he paused as everyone nodded, well aware of her weird behavior. "Well, she called me and updated me on the situation. The good news is: they got it under control and have a close eye on it. The bad: the rest of us are going to have to get involved."

This caused muttering to break out among the states. Ohio was confused as to why such a problem required an emergency meeting. It couldn't have been that bad if that was the only bad news.

However, it was Nebraska that spoke up first. "And just how and why is us getting involved a 'bad thing'?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, taking a quick drink of his beer.

"Yeah, Thomas, how? If anything, shouldn't us helping out ensure a higher chance at success?" Ohio questioned, looking between the Nebraskan and the New Yorker.

New York laughed nervously, avoiding their eyes. "I mean, yeah, when you look at it that way. Us helping out is the only way to guarantee success. However, it's what we have to help out with that's the bad news; you won't like it."

"Well, don't keep us in the dark! What is it?" Massachusetts whined. Everyone started nodding, even Pennsylvania.

"The countries are coming over to meet everyone."

Everyone froze. Some, like Alaska or Nebraska, simply raised an eyebrow but didn't otherwise seem fazed. Others, like Massachusetts, were staring wide eyed at New York, unable to form coherent sentences. Ohio felt like she had been dumped in a freezing lake head first. Why were they coming over? To meet them no less? How could Virginia allow it? Better yet, how had the countries found out about them, because no one would have just volunteered such information.

New Jersey was the first to break out of his stupor. He stood, not once taking his cold blue eyes off of his brother. "Who's coming?"

"Well, Quebec and Yucatan are coming too, if that helps. The countries are China, the Italies, Germany, Prussia, Russia, Japan, Spain, France, and... England."

This received mixed reactions. Some were happy that certain countries they liked were going to be there, while others were not so happy others were included. What was present of the originals quickly broke into one big argument, mostly questioning the sanity of whoever allowed England near them.

Ohio just sighed. Clearly there was no way out of this, especially if Virginia decided it was necessary. Given the (understandable) reluctance of some of the older states, she was likely the one that was going to be playing hostess at some point. Not that she minded, as she didn't really have any personal issues with anyone.

It was just a little nerve racking to think about.

They all fell quiet as they heard the door open and close. It was tense for a few moments, before a familiar voice called, "Dudes, we're back! And we brought company!"

"Alright," New York said, regaining their attention. "Just breath, act normal, and go do something to destress. I'll-"

All of the other states didn't wait for him to finish, and scattered through the various entryways. The only ones left were New York and Ohio, though the former didn't seem to notice that she stayed. His shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh.

"I got it," Ohio said with a soft smile. "If you don't mind, that is."

The New Yorker looked up, surprised, before he smiled back. "Yeah, thanks. I've got to keep an eye on them."

Once he left, she quickly made her way down the hallway to the front door. They were standing in the doorway, awkwardly, unsure of what to do with themselves. She didn't see Louisiana, Florida, Maryland, or D.C., so they must have fled the scene the second they got there. The minute they saw Ohio, Delaware and Virginia visibly relaxed.

"Marietta, good to see you! I was beginning to think everyone had gone into hiding," Virginia sighed, looking around as if to find the others close by.

The Ohioan gave a small laugh. "Yeah, they did, actually. New York just broke the news."

"Well, if you have this, I have some things I need to do. Mattie, be a dear and come with me, please," and like that, Quebec and Virginia were gone who knows where.

"Introduce yourself, dude, if you're the hostess for the time being," Delaware said, gesturing to the curious nations. They were like a bunch of kindergarteners going to the zoo for the first time.

She laughed, anxiety bubbling again. "Right, well, I'm Ohio, number 17, also known as Marietta P. Dupont."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be a bit more at the end, but I got lazy and decided it could wait another chapter... anyway, fun fact: Ohio's name was originally going to be Marilyn, but the first settlement in Ohio was called Marietta, after Marie Antoinette, and I liked that name alot better.


	6. Reference: The American State's Names (and More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't an update, but a lot of states are starting to be introduced rapidly and what not, and switching between their human names and state names can be confusing. I've decided to give y'all this list of their names, as well as a small description for those of you who like those things... so yeah. Some descriptions are more detailed than others, but come on, it's fifty plus people, some of them are gonna be very similar or just have subtle differences i'm to lazy to even bother trying to describe. I've left a lot of the smaller detail up to y'all's imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to keep in mind: 
> 
> 1\. their last names indicate who they are directly related to. 
> 
> 2\. 1 is not based completely on founding/influential countries, but it does play a part. However, they did choose the 'family' last name, which is why only one actually has the last name of their founding country. (ex: Louisiana and Ohio are both related to France, but they are not directly related and thus have different last names, but neither used his last name because they didn't know him like that.)
> 
> 3\. who they are directly related to is just inherently known, same with their physical ages.
> 
> 4\. The only ones who break any of these rules are the original thirteen. While they know they are not all directly related to each other, they grew close under the British empire and during the revolution. When they changed their last names from Kirkland, they chose to have the same last name.

**Samantha (D.C.) Justice Jones (girl)**  
Hair: Blonde, straight, almost to her knees, long bangs held back by hair clip  
Eyes: Brown  
Physical Age: 7  
Other: light pink burn scars on her back

**Emmalie (Pennsylvania) Penny Jones (girl)**  
Hair: pixie cut, straight, blonde  
Eyes: One blue, one violet  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a baseball tattoo on her thigh

**Lucas (New Jersey) Lee Jones (boy)**  
Hair: Short, straight, black, usually slicked back **(think 50's biker)**  
Eyes: Blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a small violet tattoo on his chest, has full tattoo sleeves of random things

**Charlotte (Georgia) Ann Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, curly, ginger  
Eyes: Brown  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Connor (Connecticut) William Jones (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, usually pulled back in a ponytail, straight, brown  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Maverick (Massachusetts) Anthony Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, messy, blonde, cowlick like america's  
Eyes: Hazel  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows, has faded scars on left shoulder and chest, has a basketball tattoo on his forearm

**Morgan (Maryland) Ray Jones (boy)**  
Hair: like America's, two strands fall in his face and no cowlick, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: wears glasses

**Elijah (S. Carolina) Drew Jones (boy)**  
Hair: Short, straight, messy, blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Harper (New Hampshire) Ellen Jones (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, straight, ginger  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Eleanor (Virginia) Grace Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, straight, messy bangs, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows, wears reading glasses

**Thomas (New York) Arend Jones (boy)**  
Hair: has fohawk , messy, brown  
Eyes: dark blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a cowlick on the back of his head, has a big red apple tattoo on his lower back **(better known as: what happens in vegas stays in vegas)**

**Eliza (N. Carolina) Dawn Jones (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, half/side bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Christopher (Rhode Island) Flynn Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, messy, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has England's eyebrows

**Oliver (Vermont) Robert Martin (boy)**  
Hair: very short, curly, light brown  
Eyes: violet   
Physical Age: 18  
Other: wears glasses

**Evelyn (Kentucky) Fay Jones (girl)**  
Hair: almost elbow length, usually put up in a bun, thick, wavy, dark brown  
Eyes: dark brown  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: dark skin

**Noah (Tennessee) Gray Thompson (boy)**  
Hair: shaggy (not quite chin length), straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: N/A

**Marietta (Ohio) Putnam Dupont (girl)**  
Hair: Shoulder length, bangs pinned to the side, straight, brown  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: wears glasses

**Corwin (Louisiana) Franc Lafayette (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, curly, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: has a weird scar on his left foot

**Zachary (Indiana) Holton Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, brown, straight  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**Rivera (Mississippi) Caitlin Carter (girl)**  
Hair: bob cut, straight, black  
Eyes: dark brown  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: dark skin

**Louis (Illinois) Alexander Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, blonde, straight  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**James (Alabama) Paul Carter (boy)**  
Hair: short, wavy, brown  
Eyes: hazel  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: has a small tattoo of the confederate flag just under his belly button **(seriously it was a wild night...)**

**Claira (Maine) Joe Jones (girl)**  
Hair: Shoulder length, bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: has a lobster tattoo on her shoulder

**Angelica (Missouri) Alaine Lafayette (girl)**  
Hair: elbow length, curly, thick, has a small curl/cowlick at the front of her part, dark brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: dark skin, has a small scar her hand, has three tattoos; a bluebird on her ankle, a dogwood blossom on her shoulder, and the quote "show me" on her hip. **(she had a phase, okay?)**

**Nathanael (Arkansas) Henri Lafayette (boy)**  
Hair: chin length, curly, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: light brown/dark tan skin, has a diamond tattoo in the middle of his back

**Michael (Michigan) Terry Dupont (boy)**  
Hair: short, curly, thick, black  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: dark skin

**Rosa (Florida) Estrella Avila (girl)**  
Hair: thick, wavy, dark brown, waist length, sometimes put up into a ponytail  
Eyes: dark brown/ almost black  
Physical Age: 19  
Other: tan skin, has an alligator tattoo on the inside of her thigh, a sun tattoo on her foot, and a collage of plants and animals found in the Florida Everglades on her back.

**Andres (Texas) Casson Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, wavy, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: tan skin, has a cowlick he hides under his hat, 

**Amelia (Iowa) Idora Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: ankle length, side bangs, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A

**Walter (Wisconsin) Dewy Greene (boy)**  
Hair: short, parted down the middle, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 17  
Other: N/A

**Celestina (California) Felicidad Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, curly, blonde (dyed), dark brown roots (natural)  
Eyes: hazel  
Physical Age: 18  
Other: tan skin, has a giant redwood tattoo on her back, a grizzly on her forearm, and a poppy flower on her shoulder

**Henry (Minnesota) Rochester Greene (boy)**  
Hair: short, curly, messy, has a mini canada curl, auburn  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A

**Calvin (Oregon) Robert Turner (boy)**  
Hair: longer hair, pulled back into a man bun, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: N/A

**Winnie (Kansas) Lou Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, pulled into a braid, wavy, ginger  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: a scar running from her hip to her shoulder

**Glenn (W. Virginia) Ellis Jones (boy)**  
Hair: short, messy, straight, blonde  
Eyes: green  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Niguel (Nevada) Cordaro Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, half shaved (with the longer part dyed bright red), wavy, black (natural)  
Eyes: brown/ almost black  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: tan skin, has a gold nugget tattoo on his arm, a giant UFO on his chest, a pair of dice on his wrist, and the four suits of a card deck along his spine.  
(he's not in a phase, he just is one, okay?)

**Jasper (Nebraska) Marlon Dixon (boy)**  
Hair: shoulder length, wavy, messy, black  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: N/A

**Esperanza (Colorado) Pilar Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: elbow length, pulled into side braid, straight, dark brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: has a weed leaf tattoo on her ankle... **(sadly, there is no wild vegas story to explain this one...)**

**Ada (N. Dakota) Jane Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, pulled into pigtails, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A

**Jennie (S. Dakota) Floren Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: shoulder length, pulled into twin braids, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A

**Addison (Montana) Mae Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: pixie cut, straight, brown  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Theodore (Washington) Stephen Turner (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, neat, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: wears glasses

**Amy (Idaho) Winifred Turner (girl)**  
Hair: waist length, put up in a messy bun, straight, blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: wears glasses

**Mabel (Wyoming) Theresa Dixon (girl)**  
Hair: ankle length, bangs, straight, brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Leslie (Utah) Richard Jefferson (girl)**  
Hair: bob cut, split bangs, straight, blonde  
Eyes: blue  
Physical Age: 13  
Other: N/A  
**(Fun Fact: I was just going to make her a boy named Leslie, but decided I needed more girl characters instead)**

**Charlie (Oklahoma) MacAlester Dixon (boy)**  
Hair: slightly longer than shoulders, pulled back into a ponytail, straight, black  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: wears glasses

**Hector (New Mexico) Navarro Rosales (boy)**  
Hair: short, straight, black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 15  
Other: has the word 'outlaw' tattooed on his collar bone

**Cariana (Arizona) Jovita Rosales (girl)**  
Hair: swing bob cut, messy bangs, wavy, black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 14  
Other: N/A

**Nanouk (Alaska) Dimitre Braginsky (boy)**  
Hair: short, neat, bleach blonde  
Eyes: violet  
Physical Age: 12  
Other: N/A

**Keanu (Hawaii) Anakoni Kahale (boy)**  
Hair: elbow length, put up in a bun, straight, dark brown/almost black  
Eyes: dark brown/almost black  
Physical Age: 20  
Other: traditional hawaiian tattoos on his arms, chest, and back.  
**(since Texas and California are the same personifications as they were before becoming part of the united states, I figured Hawaii wouldn't be different either, and his name and appearence would reflect that)**

**Carlos (Puerto Rico) Santiago Avila (boy)**  
Hair: short, messy, wavy, brown  
Eyes: brown  
Physical Age: 16  
Other: N/A


	7. Lunch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this one but eh it's ok.

Georgia sighed as she put the last apple pie into the oven. Turning away, she checked once more that everything, and everyone, was doing okay. Gentle chatter filled the air, and the smell of food brought a smile to her face.

Her, Quebec, Virginia, Louisiana, and Texas were cooking lunch, generally enjoying the brief peace. Georgia always did most of the cooking, or at the very least helped out, because while the southern states generally escaped England’s cooking curse, she was one of the few who were especially talented. Virginia wasn’t too bad herself, actually, but she couldn’t do anything to complicated and was always best supervised just in case. The Carolina’s were very good cooks themselves, and usually helped with the cooking, but no one had a clue where they were.

Georgia didn’t mind, though. While it could get tiring having to cook for fifty (and often, more) people all the time, it was one of the few times she felt in complete control. The kitchen was her element. It was when she was at peace; her only time away from (most) of her friends and family and surrounded by the homey atmosphere only a southern kitchen could bring.

“Well,” Quebec said, breaking Georgia out of her reverie. “If everything is okay here, I’ll go see how Al and the other countries are doing.”

“I think he was giving them a tour of the house,” Virginia said.

As he thanked her and left, Texas turned to the Virginian. “Just what is the plan, anyway?”

“We didn’t really get a say in it,” Georgia agreed.

“Well,” Louisiana stated as he finished up the catfish. “I suggested that they come over and meet everyone, and stay til’ dinner just to satisfy their curiosity.”

“However, we decided that wouldn’t be enough time for anyone to really get to know each other, which could cause problems,” Virginia sighed.

“So? “

“So, Andres, they’ll be staying here for a week, along with the rest of us,” Louisiana gave a forced smile. Georgia froze, then carefully put down the hot pie she had taken out of the oven. Texas blinked.

Georgia didn’t really have any problems with them staying, personally. It’d be kinda awkward interacting with England again; she wasn’t happy about it, but she could manage. She was concerned, however, as to how well the others would take this. There were those, like Florida and Massachusetts, that held grudges aggressively in general, and held them against one or multiple countries. There were also those, like D.C. or the Dakota twins, who were easily hurt or impressionable. If anything happened to anyone, there’d be blood for sure. While she could see what her sister was getting at and agreed, it was also dangerous.

Texas seemed to agree. “That’s all fine and dandy, really! But I have concerns,” he said slowly, as if really thinking about his words.

“I know it’s risky-”

“It’s not just risky, Elly,” Georgia interrupted with a resigned sigh. “It’s dangerous; there’s a difference.”

“I know,” she repeated. “However, Delaware, Yucatan, and Quebec all agreed that this was the safest and better option. The decision has already been made and finalized, and that’s that. Now, let's get this food on the table and get everyone together before it all gets cold.”

With that, she and Louisiana started moving the food to the dining room. Having nothing better to do, Georgia pressed the intercom button and announced that Lunch was ready. Texas had disappeared to do who knows what.

By the time the food had been placed, everyone had settled down at the table somewhat orderly. As some of the friendlier original states, Georgia and New Hampshire had been seated between the countries and the states to act as a kind of barrier. Georgia was sitting in between Japan and Virginia, near the head of the table with the other thirteen. Across from her, New Hampshire was awkwardly shifting next to China. The last to arrive had been Delaware and the countries (who was sitting at the head of the table), the latter staring at the food with horror and fascination.

“Look how much there is, ve~”

“What the bloody hell even is some of that?”

“It would seem some of them inherited mon amazing skills!”

“There’s actually no burgers?”

“Corwin,” Georgia called. She waited for the table to quiet down before she continued. “Why don’t you read off the menu?”

The nations perked up in curiosity, while the states just nodded. Louisiana just smiled, standing up from his spot beside Arkansas and Texas. “Of course mammzèl. To start, made by mò is fried catfish, Crawfish Étouffée, and beignets (ben-yay). From Charlotte and Eleanor is fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and gravy-”

“Actual biscuits, England, not cookies,” South Carolina snickered, the Englishman's disgusted expression having gave away his thoughts.

England scowled. “They were called biscuits first, you twat!”

“-and for dessert,” Louisiana continued over him. “Is apple pie. Texas, our final chef, made chilli con carne, refried beans, and pecan pie. Bon appetit,” he said, sitting back down as the states states started filling their plates. The countries did too, but much more cautiously.

Georgia filled her plate quickly, before any of the more competitive states could get in the way. She hoped that they would keep themselves a little under control, given that they had company and all, but she didn’t have high hopes. Shaking her head as Massachusetts and Pennsylvainia started arguing over the potatoes, Georgia looked to see the nation’s reactions to their food.

It wasn’t a secret they thought bad things about it.

At first, they stared and picked at it, like it might bite back. Those that had at least tried some of it before, like Russia or Prussia, seemed only a little cautious about the unfamiliar food, while those like China or England look utterly disgusted with the idea of it. The first brave soul, surprisingly, was France.

He didn’t start with any of the louisianian food on his plate, either. Delicately, he picked up a tiny bit of the fried chicken with his fork, and popped it into his mouth. The countries and states, who had forgotten their conversations in favor of the spectacle before them, watched. He chewed for a moment, before his eyes widened and he took another bite; this time of the Crawfish Étouffée.

“Magnifique! Cette nourriture est délicieuse,” then in english he added, “it would seem they have not all been doomed by Angleterre’s influence, ohonhonhon!”

“Oh shut it, frog.”

But with that, the others started digging in, giving similar praises. Georgia blushed under all the attention. She never got used to it, no matter how many times people did it. By then, everyone had broken into their own conversations, a light atmosphere settling over the table. The countries and the thirteen were even attempting to talk, and weren’t fighting.

“So,” Spain said in between bites. “Who are the rest of you, exactly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So Translation time:
> 
> Mammzel (Louisiana creole) - Madam, ma'am, etc.
> 
> Mo (Louisiana creole) - me
> 
> Magnifique! Cette nourriture est délicieuse (French) - Magnificent! this food is delicious!
> 
> Below is the links to the translators I used:
> 
> http://www.louisianacreoledictionary.com/Default.aspx
> 
> https://www.collinsdictionary.com/translator )


End file.
